degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160908080909
Let's talk Stranger Things: If you notice, the events of season one were heavily foreshadowed in the first few minutes of the pilot although nobody knew it then. Each Dungeons and Dragons games is very clearly a tool of foreshadowing rife with metaphors and parallels to real events that have either already occurred or have yet to occur. And already we’ve been graciously spoiled with some juicy details in respect to what we can expect in season two. Before I begin, my prediction is that season two is going to stray from the Spielberg-esque homages just a little more in exchange for a darker tone and atmosphere. Season one, while absolutely a masterful ode to the horror genre, was very ET-meets-Poltergeist and Stand By Me. This season I think the show will be delving into darker themes reminiscent of equivocally darker and scarier 80s films. At the crux of this, I believe that Alien will be the primary inspiration this round. They’d be crazy to pass it up after the setup they have already masterfully laid out for it. This leads us to the Thesselhydra, which is clearly the next creature and primary antagonist of the series; my guess is that it’s Will. The slug thing he coughed up in the sink was actually one of the heads of the hydra that is currently growing inside of him. In the time that the creature had Will, it implanted its eggs inside of him essentially using him as an incubator to reproduce. And so as it stands, Will has an alien spawn growing inside of him right this moment, which is why he now has the ability to pass through interdimensional realms. Next, we have the supposed deas ex machina that will aid in defeating the creature: fire once again. But it’s likely a red herring that won’t actually vanquish the creature seeing as it wasn’t enough to kill the last. It will likely be a weakness, but probably not a kryptonite. As well, we also know that the Thesselhydra will be drawn by blood just as the Demogorgon was. This then is followed by two unnamed key players hinted for season two: the lost knight and the proud princess. Obviously these two characters are going to be stand-outs for next season. They also have to be tied to characters whose fates were left open-ended as that’s how the roles were described in the game. My immediate thought was that the lost knight was Hopper and Eleven the proud princess, but after some thought I’ve reconsidered that idea. While Hopper definitely fits the description of the lost lnight - he lost his wife, daughter, and now with Will returned to his family, the purpose he served in the first season; and in a more literal sense, “lost” could be referring to his shady disappearence into the vehicle of the Hawkins Lab creeps - what makes me think he can’t be the lost knight, however, is that El comparably makes more sense for the part. In the same vein that “proud princess” doesn’t characteristically describe her very well, “lost knight” does in every sense of the word. The last we saw of her, she banished the demogorgon and herself to what we can only presume is the Upside Down. This act of selfless heroism that saved everyone is befitting of the title of knight more than anything else and the fact that the knight is lost akin to El trapped in the Upside Down solidifies the idea even more. But then if not El, who is the proud princess? My only guess is Nancy. Not only is she prideful and fits the mould of the suburban princess (that is before that cliche was deconstructed with A+ character development), but this has been canonically alluded to in the text. Steve refers to her as a princess, his friends do, and not to mention the centre of her entire story arc this season was basically her tremendous metamorphosis from ingenue princess into fearless warrior queen. Nancy has to be the princess, but how she’ll fit into this round of D&D, I have no idea. I only assume whatever her storyline will be next season will overlap with the youngins’ as they eventually did this season. Of course, I haven’t completely dismissed my original prediction either. It really could be as simple as Hopper being the knight and El the princess. Be as it may that El isn’t very princess-like, the comparison still suffices if from the perspective of Mike as she is clearly his princess, but even then, El is more his knight than anything else. Nevertheless, I’ll take El as the proud princess than as nothing at all. If she doesn’t come back for season two, I don’t know what I will do with myself. My desperation for her return is honestly what even led to this post in the first place. Ever since her disappearance, I’ve been psychoanalyzing anything that points to her return, lol. Finally, we have the weird flowers in the cave. Clearly, a metaphor for the Demogorgon creature in the Upside Down. Even the Duffer Brothers have alluded to the creature resembling a flower. This tells me that there are more of them or will be more. Everything is still very much left up in the air. Admittedly the only prospect I am completely certain of is that Will is the Thesselhydra. And this is what worries me most. After everything Will and his family has already been through, it just seems too cruel to stick Will with the role of human host for the next carnivorous predator to wreck havoc on the town, but that's the horror genre for you. If the Duffer brothers deliver on their promise for a darker, bolder, and more horrific season, the next could surpass that of the magnificent quality of its predecessor.